


Te amo, Marinette

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: [Post reveal] Después de varias meses de amistad, llegó el día en el que por fín Adrien quiso declarse. Pero no todo fue como él esperó...  [TwoShot + EPÍLOGO] [Adrinette-Ladrien]..........................................Prohibida la copia y/o adaptación de este fic.Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ZAG, TFOU, Nickelodeon, Disney y A Thomas Astruc y su honorable equipo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si querés ver otras obras mías, podés pasarte por mi usuario de Wattpad: DarkLadyNoir. Allí tengo obras más viejas, que quizás, no fueron tan exitosas, o no son tan buenas a consideración mía para publicarlas aquí.

Esa batalla se les había hecho difícil.

El akumatizado se las había ingeniado para evitar cualquier ataque que Ladybug y Chat Noir le lanzaban. No importaba lo que intentaran, el villano se las arreglaba una y otra vez para predecir sus movimientos. ¿Y cómo no? Si su poder eran las premoniciones. Pero después de ardua batalla, lograron tomarlo desprevenido para tomar el objeto corrompido y desakumatizarlo. La heroína no llegó a despedirse de su compañero, que ya estaba regresando a la carrera a su escuela.

Por eso ella se fue por su cuenta, balanceándose sobre los tejados de París lo más rápido que podía. Ladybug logró llegar sana y salva (sin contar algún que otro moratón) cinco minutos antes de que terminara la última hora de clases. No bien cayó sobre el pasillo del colegio, su transformación comenzó a deshacerse.

\- No, no, no... - murmuró mientras volvía a tener su ropa de siempre, y su Kwami se acercaba flotando hacia ella. Marinette acunó a Tikki entre sus manos. - Tikki, ¿no podías aguantar un poco más hasta que llegara a un lugar seguro para des transformarme? ¡Alguien podría haberme visto, no puedo haber tenido tanta suerte! – le reprochó su portadora.

\- ¿No se supone que las identidades deben ser secretas? – dijo un chico detrás suyo.

Por un segundo a Marinette se le paró el corazón. Su rostro se tornó pálido y una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Tikki se metió rápidamente en el interior de su chaqueta, dejándola lidiar sola con la situación.

"Ya está. Todo está perdido. Ahora saben quién soy, y lo terminará sabiendo toda la ciudad... Luego Hawk Moth lo sabrá y tendrá mi Miraculous... " exageró la azabache.

Se giró esperando cualquier otra cosa... Menos esa. Al ver a Adrien su alivio fue inmediato, pero por otro lado comenzó a enfurecerse, mientras el rubio estaba agarrándose el estómago, matado de la risa.

\- ¡Adrien, por el santo cielo! ¡Me diste el susto de mi vida, tonto! – lo retó dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro. El chico se llevó una mano al hombro con un gesto de dolor, pero seguía riéndose.

\- Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. – contestó él. - Lamento haberte asustado, pero tienes que admitir que fue gracioso... Vamos. ¡Casi te da un infarto! – y volvió a desternillarse de la risa. Marinette rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a entender su sentido del humor, pero todavía existían las veces que lograban exasperarla, como esa.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Te recuerdo que tenemos clases. – le advirtió Marinette.

La campana interrumpió su breve comentario.

\- Corrección: Ya no tenemos clases. – acotó el rubio.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus salones de a montones, casi corriendo hasta la salida. Adrien y Marinette se acercaron a su clase para buscar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿Dónde diantres te metiste la última hora? Me preocupaste, chica. – le reprimió Alya antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento, me olvide de avisar que tenía cita con el médico en esta hora. – mintió.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste directo a tu casa? Podrías haberme llamado luego para avisarme.

La azabache se quedó sin habla. La habían pillado.

\- Yo ehh...

\- Es que olvidamos nuestras cosas. Justo le estaba diciendo a Nino que acompañé a Marinette a su cita con el médico, porque sus padres no podían llevarla y no querían que fuese sola. Así que fuimos juntos. – la salvó Adrien.

Desde que habían descubierto sus identidades, habían planeado diferentes excusas para decirles a sus amigos o familiares por si se presentaba una ocasión como esa, en la que a Ladybug y Chat Noir se les complicaba una batalla y llegaban tarde a algún lugar. Pero Marinette no había contado con el hecho que debía llevarse sus cosas al doctor. Quiso darse un facepalm. Su descuido podría haberles costado caro, pero por suerte Adrien estaba allí para arreglar la situación.

"¿Qué haría yo sin él?" pensó.

\- Tierra llamando a Marinette. – canturreó Alya chasqueando sus dedos en frente de la cara de su amiga. – Te quedaste tildada.

\- Yo... Ahh...

\- Debemos buscar nuestras cosas, se nos hace tarde. ¿No es cierto Ma- Adrien tomó por el brazo a Marinette, pero fue frenado en seco por Madame Mendeleiev, que estaba parada frente a ellos dos, cortándoles el paso.

\- Agreste y Dupain-Cheng. ¿Dónde estuvieron la última hora?

\- Disculpe, profesora. Es que Marinette...

\- Ahórrense las explicaciones, vengan conmigo. – y empezó a caminar en dirección a la clase.

\- Pero si ella fue la que preguntó... - le murmuró Adrien a Marinette. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca entendí a esa mujer. – dijo ella.

\- ¡Silencio!

Los dos se miraron fugazmente con la misma expresión: esta mujer está loca, y enfilaron detrás de la profesora Mendeleiev hacia el salón. Cuando entraron, Marinette cerró la puerta y escrutó el rostro de su profesora.

\- ¿Se puede saber porqué...

Haciendo un resumen del sermón que les dio Madame Mendeleiev, era una imprudencia de su parte faltar a una hora de clase sin avisar. Les explicó que por consecuencia, tendrían que presentar al día siguiente los dos juntos el tema explicado en clase, y tres hojas de tarea extra. Marinette y Adrien se despidieron de la profesora y salieron corriendo del edificio escolar.

\- ¡¿Tres hojas de tarea extra y hacer una presentación del tema explicado en clase?! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para entregarlo a tiempo? – exclamó Marinette agarrándose de los pelos.

\- Marinette, tranquila. Mira, podemos ir a tu casa y prepararlo todo allí. Puedo quedarme hasta tarde, mi agenda está libre.

\- P-Pero... ¿Tu padre te dejará?

\- Eso espero.

Un bocinazo los interrumpió. El auto de Adrien estaba estacionado frente al colegio. El rubio le guiñó un ojo a Marinette y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Nathalie. Intercambió unas palabras con ella. La secretaria hizo un llamado y luego asintió con la cabeza. Le explicó algunas cosas al hombre corpulento que estaba al volante, seguramente Gorila. El hombre tocó dos veces la bocina del coche y luego se alejó de allí. Marinette se acercó a Adrien.

\- ¿Vienes? – preguntó ella.

\- Te sigo. Me vienen a buscar a la hora que quiera, así que no te preocupes que vamos a terminar la presentación a tiempo.

\- Perfecto. – contestó Marinette. – Mejor vamos antes que mis padres se pregunten dónde estoy.

Hicieron el camino a la casa de Marinette charlando con lo primero que se les cruzaba en la cabeza. Ella notó lo tranquilo que estaba su amigo y se alegró por él. Adrien estaba casi siempre estresado por sus múltiples tareas: Salvar París, tomar clases de chino, piano y esgrima. Los deberes del colegio, y ser modelo. Era un peso muy grande con el que lidiar día a día. En un momento de silencio entre los dos jóvenes, Adrien comenzó a juguetear con su anillo y tenía la mirada ausente. Parecía esperanzado, y un poco nervioso. Marinette notó esa extraña actitud: él siempre solía rascarse la nuca y juguetear con su anillo cada vez que estaba nervioso.

\- Adrien... ¿Todo bien?

\- Ahh... Eh, sí. Sí, claro. ¿Por? – preguntó rascándose la nuca.

Dos señales de nerviosismo. Algo andaba mal, pero Marinette decidió no comentarlo.

\- Nada. - mintió ella. - Te quedaste en estado "mirando a la nada pensando en todo". – bromeó. Él soltó una risita.

\- Si... Puede ser.

La conversación terminó cuando entraron a la panadería Dupain-Cheng y saludaron a Sabine. Dejaron sus abrigos en la panadería y le explicaron rápidamente que la profesora Mendeleiev les había puesto una presentación en conjunto para el día siguiente. La madre de Marinette, tan encantadora como siempre, les prometió llevarles al cuarto de su hija algunas galletas recién horneadas para merendar más tarde. Ellos subieron hasta el cuarto de Marinette, en donde comenzaron a hacer las tres hojas extra primero. No bien la azabache leyó la primera actividad, pensó que el trabajo no iba a ser tan difícil como pensaba. Pero se equivocó.

\- No entiendo nada. – masculló mordiendo la punta de su bolígrafo.

\- Mira... No es muy difícil. Tienes que... - Mientras Adrien se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle a Marinette cómo se hacía el procedimiento, ella se había quedado embelesada observando cada rasgo de su cuerpo. Aunque lo había tenido cerca numerosas ocasiones, habían veces que no podía evitar quedarse admirando la belleza de su amor platónico.

\- ¿Entendiste Marinette?

\- Ehh... Sí. – mintió.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Segura? Porque te quedaste tildada mirándome.

Ella se sonrojó al instante y abrió los ojos como platos. Su amigo se desternilló de la risa.

\- Para ya. – murmuró, haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Okey, Okey. Lo entiendo, mi belleza es tan irresistible que no puedes evitar contemplarme. – Volvió a reírse a más no poder.

\- ¡Idiota! – le dijo Marinette pegándole con el libro de química, aunque ella también estaba riéndose.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reírse, se pusieron a trabajar. Juntos, resolvieron la mitad de las hojas en media hora, cuando llegó Sabine con un plato gigante lleno de galletas y otros manjares de la panadería. También les llevó dos chocolates calientes. Ellos le agradecieron profundamente y continuaron con sus deberes. Al cabo de las cinco y media, terminaron las tres hojas extra.

\- Y solo falta la presentación. – comentó Adrien exhausto, dándole el último sorbo a su bebida caliente.

\- No creo que pueda con todo esto. ¡Mi cerebro va a estallar!

\- Pero si lo terminamos antes, más tiempo libre tenemos. – dijo Adrien viendo el lado bueno.

\- ¿No era que te venían a buscar a la hora que quisieras?

\- Algo así. Nathalie no quiere que me quede hasta muy tarde, así que me viene a buscar a las nueve y media, después de cenar.

\- Como si las nueve y media no fuera tarde. – rió Marinette.

\- Tú sabes que hasta me he quedado mucho más tarde. – Lo cual era cierto, por dos lados. Como Adrien, lo habían venido a buscar hasta a las doce de la noche por "supuestos" trabajos escolares. Esta vez, Nathalie quiso asegurarse de que él no llegara a última hora a su casa, entonces acordó con el rubio ese horario. Pero de lo que no estaba enterada, era de las visitas nocturnas que realizaba como Chat Noir. Cuando eso sucedía, solían quedarse hablando hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Tardaron unas tres horas más en preparar la presentación. A Marinette se le ocurrió la idea de crear un Powerpoint para volver la presentación más dinámica. Lo hicieron casi sin interrupciones, (ya que cada tanto los padres de Marinette se acercaban a ofrecerles más comida de las que podían comer sin reventar, y la azabache no hacía más que rechazarlos continuamente, mientras Adrien observaba triste la comida irse frente a él.) No bien terminaron, se dejaron caer sobre el suelo completamente cansados de tanto estudio.

\- Mi cerebro va a estallar. –se quejó Marinette.

\- Dijiste lo mismo hace unas horas. – contestó Adrien.

\- Dijisti li mismi hici inis hiris. – lo burló la azabache haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Adrien tomó un almohadón y se lo tiró en la cara. Ella lo miró ofendida y le devolvió el golpe.

\- Auch. ¡Eso dolió! - protestó el rubio. Marinette rió y volvió a recostarse cabeza a cabeza con Adrien. Miraban el techo disfrutando del silencio. El rubio volvió a juguetear con su anillo.

\- ¿Adrien?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué te comportaste tan raro hoy?

Él se sentó y escrutó el rostro de su amiga, extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo que raro?

\- Te vi varias veces juguetear con tu anillo. Siempre lo haces cuando estás nervioso. Tampoco eres el mismo de siempre. ¿Dónde quedaron tus bromas de gatos? – acribilló ella sentándose y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a su brazo apoyado en el suelo.

\- Eh... - evitó mirarla a los ojos. – Puede ser que esté un poco nervioso por la presentación. – Marinette notó que estaba mintiendo, cosa que la hizo sospechar. Quizá su amigo estaba sufriendo por otra cosa que no deseaba contarle aún, cosa que la hirió. Ellos siempre se contaban todo. Luego se regañó mentalmente, él no tenía porqué contarle todo lo que le sucedía, se merecía un poco de privacidad.

\- ¡Vamos, no te preocupes! Practicamos un montón, además, te lo sabes mucho mejor que yo. Nos va a ir bien. – lo tranquilizó.

\- Es cierto. – rió. – Me lo sé purrfectamente. – bromeó, guiñandole un ojo a su amiga.

\- Ese es mi gatito de siempre. – Marinette alborotó su cabello cariñosamente. No se dio cuenta, pero Adrien apenas se había ruborizado. Se levantó con un salto. – Mejor dejemos la tarea a un lado. Pero acuérdate de poner la presentación en un pendrive cuando llegues a tu casa. – le ordenó ella, extendiéndole el brazo para levantarlo. Él tomó su mano y se paró. – Estaba pensando... Mis padres necesitan hornear más galletas para mañana, y como sé que a ti te encanta cocinar conmigo, ¿Qué dices si vamos a hacer unas galletas?

A Adrien no se le podía explicar la felicidad que sentía. El amaba cocinar, y más cuando lo hacía con Marinette. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, dándole un par de vueltas en el aire. Ella correspondió al abrazo, feliz.

\- ¡Adrien, bájame! – pidió entre risas, después de un par de vueltas. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, Marinette lo arrastró prácticamente escaleras abajo. Al llegar, decidieron preparar galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y otras de avena. Sus Kwamis se fueron a una punta de la panadería para darles más privacidad. Ella se encargó de buscar los ingredientes, mientras que él iba a buscar los delantales, y utensilios de cocina. Cuando llegó, Marinette ya había dejado los ingredientes sobre la mesa. Él se puso a su lado y apoyó las manos en la mesada.

\- ¡Adrien Cui-

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado, sacando las manos de allí rápidamente.

\- ... Dado. - terminó de hablar ella. Adrien había derramado sin querer un poco de leche al suelo.

\- Lo siento. – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- E-Está bien, después lo limpiamos. Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos terminar las galletas a tiempo.

Los dos se pusieron un delantal, y ella ayudó al rubio a atarse el suyo.

\- ¿Tenemos todo? - preguntó Adrien haciendo como que el incidente de recién no hubiese pasado, a la vez que checaba la lista de ingredientes que tenía Marinette.

Ella asintió, y se arremangó el suéter hasta los codos. Le pidió a Adrien que le atara el delantal y se pusieron manos a la obra. Cada uno tenía su tarea, pero se movían casi en sincronización. Sus manos se movían hábilmente sobre la mesada al agregar y mezclar los ingredientes para las galletas. Habían logrado trabajar juntos en sincronía gracias a las innumerables batallas contra akumas que habían vivido, cosa que les había ayudado a anticipar sus movimientos y comprender sus gestos sin siquiera entablar conversación. Cuando terminaron de hacer la masa, Marinette al intentar agarrar la harina empujó sin querer la azúcar morena fuera de la mesada.

\- ¡No! - chilló.

Pero Adrien consiguió atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Cuidado, princesa. No vaya a ser que ensucies la cocina gracias a tu torpeza. - le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo que la haría enfurecer. Ella le hizo un gesto de burla con el rostro.

\- Oh, qué haría yo sin ti Adrien. - bromeó intentando ocultar su reciente sonrojo. Le pasaba siempre cuando él se refería a ella como su "princesa".

\- Quién sabe. Yo sé que no podrías vivir sin tu gato preferido. - Marinette soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Adrien.

\- Como tú digas. - contestó ella. Sacó un puñado pequeño de harina y lo esparció por la mesada. Marinette vio de reojo que Adrien había vuelto a mover su anillo nerviosamente. Algo le ocurría; de la nada se había puesto serio y eso no solía ser para nada habitual en el rubio. Los dos empezaron a estirar la masa de galleta con los rodillos.

\- ¿M-Marinette?

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó ella, alarmada. La voz de Adrien había hecho un tono de vacilación.

"Seguramente me va a decir lo que le ocurre" pensó ella.

\- ¿Sigo siendo tu gato preferido? - Si Adrien fuese Chat Noir, seguramente una de sus dos orejas estaría gacha.

\- Claro que sí, tonto. - Marinette sonrió de medio lado, y revolvió el cabello de su amigo con una mano. La azabache sintió la pregunta un poco estúpida. - ¿A qué se debe la duda?

\- Eh... - El rubio comenzó a cortar la masa en círculos perfectos, mientras dejaba los redondeles en la bandeja para luego meter al horno. Marinette hacía lo mismo. - Curiosidad.

Ella alzó una ceja. Sabía cuando Adrien mentía.

\- ¿No es por otra cosa?

Lo había pillado. El chico se había quedado estático por unos segundos, y volvió a mover su Miraculous.

\- Ehh... - Marinette no pudo evitar notar lo extraño que él se estaba comportando en ese momento. - Quería... Q-Quería saber si todavía me considerabas tu mejor amigo.

\- Adrien... ¿Qué pasa? - Ella limpió sus manos sobre el delantal y lo escrutó de frente. - Claro que eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Este... - El rubio evitaba mirarla a los ojos. - Y seguirías considerándome sí... Si... ¿Si a mí me gustara alguien?

Ella sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

\- Oh. - musitó. - Así que era eso.

Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Las emociones que sentía daban vueltas en su interior, pero intentaba ocultarlas. ¿Adrien estaba enamorado? ¿De quién? Eso debía de haber sido el motivo de su nerviosismo, estaba segura de aquello. Y si estaba tan nervioso por contarle, seguramente aquella persona no le agradaría en absoluto.

\- Y... ¿Quién es la afortunada? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa a la vez que tomaba las dos bandejas y las depositaba dentro del horno. Giró la perilla y puso el horno a 180° grados Celsius. Adrien observaba cada movimiento, e hizo una cara de susto al ver lo que próximamente iba a ocurrir.

\- M-Marinette, ¡Cuidado!

Ella se resbaló con el charco de leche que había dejado antes. Adrien la atrapó por la cintura, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Los dos se habían quedado congelados en esa posición, sonrojados de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Justamente... No creo que me perdones, si sabes quién me gusta.

Otra piedra le cayó en el estómago. Saber que al chico que le gustaba, estaba enamorado de otra persona, le rompía el corazón. Pero a pesar del revoltijo enorme de emociones que sentía, venció el enojo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que no. Si tanto estás tardando en decírmelo...

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Adrien, incrédulo. No daba mérito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

\- Q-Que no.- murmuró.

Adrien se sorprendió de su actitud. Su semblante pronto se endureció. Soltó bruscamente a Marinette y dejó un considerable espacio. Ahí ella se dio cuenta la estupidez que había dicho. Las emociones que sentía le habían hecho decir una tontería que terminó por herir a su amigo.

\- No... Adrien yo...

\- Esta bien... Si tan enojada estás. Yo... Yo me voy. Mi guardaespaldas está esperándome afuera. Nos vemos mañana. - contestó cortante, evitando mirarla. Adrien estaba conteniendo el enojo lo más bien que podía, pero se le notaba en cada palabra que decía. Se quitó el delantal y se dirigió a la salida cubriéndose con su campera.

\- ¡Plagg! Nos vamos. – llamó. Su Kwami se acercó flotando y se escondió en el interior de su chaqueta.

Marinette se había quedado tiesa, pero salió de su estupor en unos segundos.

\- ¡No! Adrien, espera. ¡No te vayas! Yo... - tartamudeó, siguiéndolo hasta afuera.

El ni le dirigió palabra. Se subió al auto haciendo como si no existiera. Y se fue. Marinette observó el auto irse, dejándola ahí parada. Soltó un rugido y pateó el piso cubierto de una fina capa de nieve.

\- Que hice... - musitó, tiritando de frío. Una ventisca helada le removió el cabello. Sus dedos comenzaron a entumecerse del frío.

\- Marinette, ¡Que haces ahí afuera! ¡Te vas a congelar! Vamos cariño, entra. - Le ordenó su padre, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara a la panadería.

Ella entró a paso lento. Su padre le desató el delantal y se lo quitó. Luego cubrió a su hija con una manta.

\- ¿Adrien no se quedaba a cenar? – preguntó Tom.

\- Lo vinieron a buscar antes. - contestó Marinette lo más normal que pudo. - Iré a mi habitación. - dijo, caminando hacia las escaleras.

\- Pero hija, ahora vamos a cenar.

\- No tengo hambre. Comí demasiadas galletas con Adrien. - no mintió. Había comido demasiado en la merienda, pero también la pequeña pelea que había tenido le había quitado el apetito. Su padre no dijo palabra. Ella subió a su habitación, y cerró la trampilla con pestillo. No bien llegó, se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Saber que a Adrien le gustaba otra persona le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Ella había estado enamorada de él desde el comienzo, pero al saber que nunca sería correspondida la hizo sentir peor. Tikki se acercó a ella y se sentó en su hombro, haciéndole entender que la apoyaba. Entre sollozos, se fue a acostar a su cama.

\- Tikki... Soy una estúpida. - dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- No, Marinette. No lo eres. Tú eres una persona que se merece el mundo. Si no le gustas a Adrien deberías aceptarlo como la amiga que eres.

\- Lo sé, Tikki. Es solo... Saber que a él le gusta otra persona me rompe el corazón. Es por eso que reaccioné así. Y Ahora me arrepiento muchísimo de aquello. Se supone que debí de haberlo apoyado, ¡Soy su mejor amiga! Él estaba súper nervioso en decírmelo. Debió de ser muy importante para él.

\- Entonces, discúlpate. - aconsejó Tikki.

\- Como si fuera así de fácil. A penas lo veré mañana. No sé si podré dormir. - volvió a sollozar. - Quizá ni me perdone.

\- Marinette, no exageres. Claro que te perdonará, él te quiere muchísimo. Daría su vida por ti, te lo ha demostrado varias veces como Chat Noir. Ahora lo has herido, y se merece una disculpa.

\- ¿P-pero cómo? Si lo llamo, no va a contestar. Lo mismo pasaría si le mando un mensaje.

\- Marinette...

\- ¡Y mañana tenemos la presentación! - volvió a llorar.

Tikki dejó que ella se descargara. Una vez que Marinette liberó todas las lágrimas y el peso que tenía retenido, se fue a duchar para despejar su mente y pensar con claridad. Cuando volvió, se puso a trabajar en un diseño de una cartera.

\- ¿Estas mejor? - preguntó Tikki. Su portadora asintió.

\- Cuando mis padres se vayan a dormir, me iré como Ladybug a su casa. Le voy a pedir perdón. Le explicaré mi actitud, y lo idiota que fui por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y emociones.

\- Marinette... ¿Le dirás...

\- ¿Que me gusta? - la interrumpió Marinette. Respiró profundo. - Si, lo haré. Se supone que somos mejores amigos, y los amigos no se ocultan secretos. Lo correcto es que se lo diga, así yo... Dejo de ilusionarme. Si... Si él es feliz con otra chica... Yo también soy feliz.- su voz se volvió a quebrar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tikki voló hasta su mejilla y la abrazó con sus pequeñas manitas.

\- No llores. Todo va a salir bien. - la consoló Tikki. - Es un paso importante que no te atreviste a dar hace muchos meses. Está bien lo que haces, Mari.

\- ¿E-Eso crees? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa ladina, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- Claro que sí. - respondió Tikki devolviéndole la sonrisa. La azabache le alcanzó a su Kwami una galleta para tomar nuevas energías, y usó su brazo para enjugarse las lágrimas. Cuando su reloj marcó las doce en punto, Marinette subió hasta su balcón, con Tikki al hombro.

\- ¿Estás preparada? - cuestionó la Kwami.

\- Si. Adrien se merece una disculpa, ya es hora que le diga la verdad... De todo. ¡Tikki, motas!

Un haz de luz rosa alumbró el lugar. Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y se dirigió a la mansión Agreste, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al llegar, Ladybug se posó sobre el ventanal que Adrien siempre mantenía abierto para ella, (y que ésta vez olvidó cerrar) y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible. Dio un par de vueltas por su inmenso cuarto cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. El rubio entró dando un portazo y contuvo un grito de susto al ver a Ladybug allí.

\- L-Ladybug... ¿Qué rayos...?

\- Adrien, por favor escucha. – Se acercó hacia él, para tenerlo de frente. – V-Vine a disculparme. – El rubio mantuvo su rostro indiferente. Se notaba que estaba dolido, pero intentaba no demostrarlo. Ella se dio cuenta, por lo opacos y ausentes de ese característico brillo juguetón que solían tener siempre los ojos de su amado. – Y-Yo... No debí haberme comportado así. E-Estaba dominada por mis emociones y sentimientos. Yo... - se le quebró la voz. Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Adrien pareció ablandarse, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos.

\- Eh... No llores. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó enjugándole las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos. Ladybug respiró hondo.

\- Cuando comentaste que estabas enamorado de alguien... Esa información me cayó muy pesado. Tú dijiste que era probable que no te perdone. Pero creo que es al revés. Adrien, yo... Yo... – Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, conteniendo los sollozos. – Me enamoré de ti. Quiero decir que... E-Estoy enamorada de ti, Adrien. Mucho. - El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y quedó boquiabierto. – La cosa es que... Si tú estás enamorado de otra chica... Y-Yo lo entiendo. Tu felicidad es la mía. Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo. Siempre lo serás. Quizá todo sea diferente después de esto... O no quieras estar conmigo porque te incomode... Y-yo lo entiendo. – Ella se apartó de él y corrió hasta la ventana.

\- ¡No, Ladybug espera! – exclamó agarrándola del brazo. – P-Por favor... No te vayas. Y-Yo también fui un idiota. No tendría que haberme ido así.

\- Si... Te herí, Adrien. Estabas tan nervioso cuando intentaste contármelo... Y Yo te traté horrible. Debió haber sido importante para ti, contarme eso... - Ladybug se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

\- Mira. Si, tienes razón. Todo será diferente. – Los ojos de Ladybug se volvieron a empañar de lágrimas. – Por favor, no llores. S-Solo escucha lo que tengo para decirte. – pidió Adrien, abrazándola. Luego se apartó. – Y-Yo me enamoré de esta chica desde que la conocí. Así que... Fue hace un año. Yo siempre supe que no iba a tener una oportunidad con ella, pero siempre albergué esperanzas. Hasta que... Tuvimos una revelación. – Ladybug había dejado de llorar, pero seguía sollozando. - Pude conocerla como realmente era y me enamoré aún más. Hasta que ella... Se me declaró. Hoy.

Marinette casi podía sentir a su corazón estrujándose contra su pecho, rompiéndose en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños con cada oración que decía Adrien.

\- ¿Eso querías decirme? Que... ¿Que ya son pareja? – cuestionó, incrédula. ¿Por qué le contaba sobre eso, si sabía que la hacía sentir mal?

\- ¿Todavía no adivinas quién es? - preguntó Adrien.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces quizá pueda darte una pista. Cierra los ojos.

Ladybug obedeció, a la vez que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. ¿Qué más podía perder? Adrien estaba profundamente enamorado de otra chica... Que obviamente no era ella. La conocía desde hace un año... ¿Pero quién era? Se le había declarado ese mismo día...

"Un momento..." recapacitó la azabache.

Marinette comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente. Eran más o menos las doce y media de la mañana, lo cual quería decir que ese "hoy" recientemente dicho por Adrien no involucraba el colegio. Cuando ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de quién podría ser la afortunada, una cosa totalmente inesperada frenó en seco sus pensamientos.

Sintió una leve presión en sus labios. Una mano que se deslizaba por su cintura y otra que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Adrien la estaba besando con ternura. El corazón de Ladybug comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y ella temió que fuera a salir de su pecho. Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a seguir el ritmo del beso que Adrien le imponía. Ella disfrutó el momento hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Abrieron los ojos y soltaron una risa, sonrojados por lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Te amo, Marinette. No sabes cuanto.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de pura alegría y lo abrazó por el cuello. Adrien correspondió. Se apartaron un poco, al cabo de unos minutos.

\- Creo que ahora tú te mereces una disculpa de porqué me fui así de tu casa. Ayer me propuse confesarme, por eso estaba tan nervioso. Así que cuando fuimos a preparar galletas, creí que era el momento oportuno para declararme, pero cuando me dijiste que no querías saber nada... Perdí todo el valor que tenía. Me acobardé y al mismo tiempo me sentí herido. - apartó la mirada, un poco triste. - Me enojé y me marché. Fue muy infantil de mi parte, pero me agarró un ataque. El día que me iba a declarar y tú ya rechazandome... Decidí irme, pensando que me vetarías de entrada.E-Es eso.

Adrien volvió la mirada hacia ella. Ladybug le acarició la mejilla.

\- Tienes la mano fría. - comentó el rubio por lo bajo. Adrien posó su cálida mano sobre la de Ladybug.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Afuera está nevando y el camino de mi casa a la tuya no es muy corto que digamos. - respondió. El rubio soltó una risita, y juntó su frente con la de Ladybug, a la vez que la acercaba hacia él rodeando su cintura. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí. Ladybug se fundió en esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto la habían cautivado, y sonrió al encontrar que habían recuperado su característico brillo juguetón. Adrien la miraba fijo, pasando las manos por su espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna lumbar de Ladybug. Una de sus manos logró llegar a su rostro, hasta tomarla por la mejilla. Tenía los dedos cálidos, a pesar que hacía mucho frío afuera. Se acercó más a ella cerrando sus ojos en el acto, para juntar sus labios. Adrien empezó besándola suavemente, aprisionando su labio superior. Mientras se besaban, Adrien aprovechó el momento para quitarle las gomitas para el pelo que sujetaban las coletas de Ladybug, así dejarlo suelto. Ella ni se inmutó, lo único que le importaba era el chico que estaba enfrente suyo, besándola con ternura y suavidad mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y la estrechaban con firmeza. La azabache guió sus manos del cuello hasta la nuca del chico, y empezó a enredarse los dedos con su cabello rubio y sedoso. Unos segundos después se apartaron para recobrar el aliento. Mantuvieron sus frentes juntas y con una ancha sonrisa en sus rostros se miraban en silencio.

\- Motas fuera. - pidió Ladybug. Su transformación se tornó a cero, dejando a su pequeña Kwami flotando en el aire.

\- Marinette yo... - Tikki soltó un quejido, hasta que vio la situación en la que estaba envuelta su portadora, sin prestarle atención. La carmesí soltó una risita mínima y se dirigió flotando hacia donde estaba Plagg, comiendo su añorado queso.

\- ¿Hace cuanto... Ya sabes... Te gusto? - formuló Adrien.

Marinette sonrió aún más. Sus ojos chispeaban.

\- Desde que me diste un paraguas aquel dia lluvioso. En tu segundo día de escuela.

\- Ya recuerdo. - contestó sonriente. - ¿En serio te enamoraste de mí cuando te di un paragüas?

\- Si. - murmuró Marinette con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Desvió su mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

-Eh... - susurró Adrien. Levantó un poco su mentón, para que los ojos de ella volvieran a encontrarse con los suyos. - No hay de qué avergonzarse. Seguramente te enamoraste de mi belleza y amabilidad. - enarcó una ceja, galante.

\- Ya, ya. Deja de fanfarronear - rió ella. - Pero si, es verdad. - admitió. - Me enamoré de lo gentil y amable que eres, de tu sutileza y caballerosidad. Luego tuve que acostumbrarme a tu extraño sentido del humor.

\- ¡Pero si mis chistes son geniales!

\- Supongamos.

Adrien bufó. Marinette rió de su actitud.

\- También me enamore... - guió sus manos a su pecho, e hizo un gesto para alisar su blanca camisa. - ... de lo guapo y sexy que eres.

Ahora fue el turno de Adrien para ruborizarse. Marinette soltó una carcajada y escondió su cara en su hombro, abrazándolo. Cuando el rubio salió de su estupor se dejó llevar. Se balanceaban suavemente al son de una canción que se escuchaba a la distancia. Una canción lenta y armoniosa, que volvía de eso un momento mágico.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - murmuró Plagg. - Estuvieron meses esperando esto... ¿Y se abrazan?

Tikki, paciente, tomó aire.

\- Plagg, eso es una muestra de afecto. Abrazarse es parte de todo este nuevo mundo que apenas están empezando a conocer. Y no solo se abrazan, están bailando.

\- ¿Bailando? Tikki, yo no los veo bailando al ritmo de una música alocada como hacen todos los adolescentes de su edad.

\- Es otra forma de hacerlo. Se mueven lentamente al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿Qué música? - preguntó Plagg.

\- Escucha con atención.

En efecto, una suave melodía apenas audible se lograba escuchar.

\- ¿De dónde proviene?

\- No lo se, Plagg. Supongo que alguien está haciendo una fiesta, y la música está tan fuerte que se escucha hasta aquí.

\- Los humanos son raros. ¡Por qué no se van a dormir como cualquier humano normal haría?

\- Son cosas que nunca sabremos. - contestó Tikki, feliz que hubiesen acabado las preguntas.

\- ¿Adrien? - murmuró Marinette, aún abrazándolo.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- ¿Y yo porqué te gusto?

Adrien afianzó el agarre hacia su chica por la cintura. Marinette lo miró a los ojos.

\- Porque eres valiente, inteligentísima, amable, pones a los demás como una prioridad antes que a ti. Aunque eso pueda considerarse un defecto. Pero...

\- Continúa - lo apremió ella.

\- ... También eres hermosa. No... ¡Guapísima!

\- Ni que fuera taaan linda. - dijo Marinette rodando los ojos a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmesí. .

\- No puedes decir eso. Eres en serio muy guapa. Nino ha gustado de ti. Nathaniel y Luka también... Y Yo, por supuesto...

Marinette sentía que se derretía. Si Adrien no la tuviese entre sus brazos probablemente se habría desplomado.

\- Eres una dulzura, Adrien. - musitó.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y escondió su cabeza en su hombro nuevamente. Volvieron a mecerse al son de una canción que escuchaban a lo lejos...

_And you got me, let go_

_What you want from me? (What you want from me?)_

_And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high_

_Baby you got me like oh_

_You love when I fall apart (fall apart)_

_So you can put me together_

_And throw me against the wall..._

\- ¿En serio, volvieron a "bailar"? - murmuró Plagg incrédulo.

\- Ya déjalos en paz. Están enamorados. Sabes cómo se comportan los humanos, cuando se trata del amor.

\- Y es por eso que necesitan un empujoncito. - le susurró Plagg a Tikki. - ¡Eh, Adrien! ¡Ya puedes besar a la novia!

Los dos adolescentes rompieron el hechizo en el que estaban sumidos y giraron sus cabezas para ver al Kwami.

\- ¡Plagg! - lo retó Adrien, infundiéndole una mirada de odio.

Marinette soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo voy a acogotar. - masculló entre dientes.

\- ¡Adrien!

\- Bueno. Quizá un poquito.

\- Adrien... - Marinette captó su atención. Con solo una mirada él entendió.

\- Ya. Lo siento. No lo haré.

\- No te disculpes conmigo. Hazlo con él. - Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza al Kwami que flotaba unos metros por encima suyo.

\- Lo siento Plagg. - se disculpó, aunque sus palabras no se notaban del todo sinceras.

\- Que vá. - contestó. - ¿Pueden besarse ya? Quiero terminar con esto. - farfulló esto último y se alejó flotando, mientras Tikki le daba una corta reprimienda.

\- Si tanto insisten... - murmuró Adrien. - Quizá deba completar ese deseo de Plagg... ¿Qué opinas tú? - Ese chico irradiaba felicidad; sus ojos chispeaban con locura.

Ella estaba igual. Soltó una risita y se acercó para darle un piquito.

\- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? - preguntó la azabache, traviesa.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. - contestó Adrien con su típica sonrisa ladina.

Marinette no pudo resistir la tentación. La canción aún seguía sonando.

_..._ _Must be love on the brain_

_That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)_

_It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_

_And I can't get enough..._

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y besó a Adrien profundamente. Desplazó sus manos para acunar el rostro de él entre ellas, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares. En cambio, Adrien acariciaba el cabello suelto de Marinette mientras la sostenía por la espalda con la otra mano. Se besaban continuamente, como si sus labios siguieran una misma partitura. Transmitiendo todo lo que sentían en un beso que iba lento, sin prisa. Tenían toda la noche por delante. Y como apenas eran adolescentes, el mundo del amor era a algo nuevo para ellos. En un pequeño momento que tuvieron para tomar una bocanada de aire, Adrien volvió a eliminar el espacio que los separaba y atrapó la lengua de Marinette. No eran bocas y dientes aplastados torpemente que causaban ganas de reír. Era una dulce exploración de suaves texturas y tibiezas. Los dos seguían un mismo ritmo, un poco más apresurado y parecía que estaban congelados en un hechizo; el tiempo para ellos se había detenido. Un asteroide podría haber arrasado la tierra pero a ellos aún así no les habría importado. Por un momento Marinette sintió que sus piernas no iban a dar a basto, pero Adrien la sostenía con tanta seguridad que no iba a dejarla caer jamás.

Se separaron lentamente y volvieron a juntar sus frentes, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y como no, si estuvieron un buen rato besándose.

_...And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain, yeah_

_And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)_

_No matter what I do..._

\- Te amo. - susurró Marinette.

\- Y yo a tí. - respondió el.

_I'm no good without you_

_And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain._

Los dos sonrieron, aunque no podían verse. Marinette tuvo el deseo de volver a besarlo, pero su celular vibró contra el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ella abrió los ojos alarmada y se apartó de Adrien. Él la miró confundido.

\- L-Lo siento gatito. Me acaba de llegar un mensaje. - dijo, señalando su celular.

Desbloqueó su teléfono con Adrien a su lado. Tenía unas cuantas notificaciones de Snapchat e Instagram, nada importante. Pero cuando se fijó en la hora, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

\- Son... ¡Casi las dos de la mañana! -exclamó Marinette, asombrada. - E-El tiempo se me pasó volando... Yo... ¡Tengo que volver a mi casa!

\- Tranquila, bugaboo. - dijo, infundiendo toda la tranquilidad que podía a su voz. La tomó delicadamente del brazo y la atrajo nuevamente hacia el. - Todo a su tiempo.

\- A-Adrien me encantaría quedarme más, pero sabes que es tarde.

\- Primero, yo nunca te he pedido que te quedaras más tiempo. - Marinette se ruborizó, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba enojada. Él le guiñó un ojo. - Segundo, te estás olvidando el estuche con el pendrive que tiene la presentación. - Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para mostrarle la pequeña estuche rosado que tenía preparada para ella con el pendrive, que estaba sobre la mesada. - Y tercero, (y lo más importante) No te puedes ir sin esto.

Se acercó a ella para volver a besarla. Fue en beso corto pero profundo. Cuando se apartaron, dejaron unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Él enarcó una ceja, travieso, disfrutando haber dejado a su chica sin habla, y completamente sonrojada. Marinette bufó, cosa que hizo a Adrien soltar una risa mínima.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no resisto cuando te portas así. - murmuró ella.

\- Y es por eso que me gusta hacerlo.

Volvieron a acortar la distancia que los separaba, pero justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, Plagg cortó la escena romántica con uno de sus típicos comentarios.

\- Ya, Ya. Entiendo que acaban de descubrir lo que sienten el uno por el otro y blah, blah, pero ya basta. Tienen varios días por delante para besuquearse y hacer cochinadas.

\- ¡Plagg! - lo retaron Tikki, Adrien y Marinette a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. En fin, ¿No creen que es ya muy tarde? Tengo sueño. Y que yo sepa, hoy ustedes dos tienen una presentación que hacer.

\- Tiene razón. - admitió Marinette.

\- Al fin alguien inteligente. Si me disculpan, me voy a dormir. - se excusó Plagg.

El Kwami se alejó flotando del campo de visión de los adolescentes.

\- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, es cierto que es tarde y hoy tenemos la presentación de Química. - dijo Adrien.

\- Si... - Suspiró la azabache. - No tengo muchas ganas de hacerla, la verdad.

\- Yo menos. Pero si no queremos volver a repetirlo, tendríamos que dejar de faltar a clases sin avisar.

\- Ni que lo digas... Más excusas que pensar. - se quejó Marinette soltando un suspiro de agotación.

Adrien se alejó unos pasos para alcanzarle el pequeño estuche rosa a Marinette. Ella lo guardó en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Tikki? - la llamó Marinette. La pequeña carmesí se acercó flotando hacia ella.

\- Solo dí las palabras. - contestó Tikki adivinando las intenciones de su portadora.

\- Motas.

La transformación comenzó. Su traje y su antifaz comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo mientras que una luz rosa incandescente completaba su transformación. Adrien apartó la mirada adrede, sabiendo que si miraba, 1. Se quedaría babeando por Marinette, (algo que ya había pasado) y 2. Sufriría una ceguera momentánea para nada agradable, (otra cosa que ya había sufrido).

Volvió a verla cuando su proceso de transformación había acabado. Sus coletas habían sido atadas con sus mágicas cintas al activar su transformación a Ladybug.

\- Adiós, my Lady. - se despidió Adrien.

\- Nos vemos mañana, gatito. - contestó, saliendo por la misma ventana que por la que había entrado, sabiendo que, cuando despertara, Adrien no iba a ser solo su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas. Si no, algo mucho mejor que la acompañaría por toda su vida. 


	3. Epílogo

La presentación había sido un éxito, a pesar de los pequeños percances del día anterior. Agotados, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros salieron airosos al recreo por su "Excelente".

\- ¿Viste la cara de la profesora Mendeleiev? ¡Nunca se esperó que lo hiciéramos!

\- Y tan bien. - añadió Marinette, deslizando su mano por la de Adrien. A él lo tomó por sorpresa aquella acción, pero le devolvió el apretón.

\- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.- dijo refiriéndose a lo que acababa de hacer la azabache. Levantó sus manos entrelazadas y besó los nudillos de Marinette.

\- ¿Pero qué nos hemos perdido nosotros aquí? - preguntó Alya enarcando una ceja, refiriéndose a la escena que acababa de presenciar. - ¿Son pareja y no nos dijeron nada?

La parejita de adolescentes se sonrojó hasta niveles insospechados.

\- Ehh... - Adrien le dirigió una mirada a Marinette, claramente pidiendo ayuda.

No habían pensado en eso. En la madrugada no habían hecho más que besarse, y no se preocuparon por debatir que eran en ese momento.

\- ¿Y? ¿El gato les mordió la lengua? - volvió a la carga Alya.

\- Nos volvimos pareja... ¿Hoy? - respondió Adrien.

\- ¿Hoy? - preguntó Alya incrédula.

\- Si. - se metió Marinette. - Nos quedamos hasta la madrugada haciendo la presentación, justo cuando Agreste decidió confesarse. - cosa que no era del todo mentira. - Luego yo le correspondí. No tuvo mucha ciencia. - Marinette lo miró a los ojos.

"Sígueme la corriente." Quería decir. Después de semanas de amistad, Adrien podía descifrar lo que Marinette quería decir sin siquiera hablar, y viceversa.

\- Exactamente. - confirmó Adrien.

Alya tardó en reaccionar. Por unos segundos, ellos pensaron que ella no se había tragado la historia. Pero luego se abalanzó sobre los dos y les propinó un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Ay, chicos, no saben el tiempo que estuve esperando para esto! Después de tanto tiempo... ¡Al fin están juntos! - Se acercó un poco al oído de su amiga, mientras que Nino alborotaba el cabello de su amigo, y le susurró:

\- Más tarde quiero una explicación sobre el tema y con lujo de detalles.

Le dio otro fuerte abrazo y se separó de ella.

\- Vamos, Nino. Démosle un poco de tiempo a la nueva parejita. - Se alejó arrastrando al moreno por el pasillo del colegio.

Marinette soltó una risita.

\- Bueno... Yo no te pedí oficialmente esto... Así que creo que lo hace un buen momento. ¿Marinette, querrías salir conmigo?

\- Mmh, no lo sé... - Se acercó a él poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, jugueteando con su camisa blanca. - Tendré que pensarlo. - murmuró, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - respondió rodeando sus brazos por su cintura.

\- No estaría mal...

Adrien se inclinó un poco, a la vez que Marinette se ponía de puntillas para el encuentro de sus labios. Se besaron un dulzura. Adrien sostenía su mejilla mientras que mantenía a Marinette cerca rodeando un brazo por su cintura. Se apartaron sonrientes, cuando una alarma resonó por toda la escuela.

\- ¿Te veo en cinco? - preguntó él reconociendo perfectamente el motivo de aquella alarma.

\- En la torre Eiffel, como siempre. - respondió Marinette, a la vez que se disponía a correr a un lugar seguro para transformarse.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en lo alto de la torre Eiffel observando el perímetro.

\- ¿Lista para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal?

\- Ves muchos animes, gatito.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte. - le guiñó un ojo, galán.

\- Creo que ya lo he hecho.

Y se lanzaron al peligro, para salvar a París una vez más.


End file.
